


Coming Out & Baby Blue Nail Polish

by asexualjuliet



Series: Summer Came Like Cinnamon [2]
Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Asexual Sam Weir, Asexuality, Coming Out, Gen, Maureen Sampson is a lesbian, Nail Polish, The fact that I own that tag is a CRIME, and that’s the tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: “Do you think it’s weird for someone to not want to have sex with anyone?” Sam blurts out before he can stop himself. Maureen can tell he’s been holding the words back for a while. His eyes flit to the ground and he’s blushing hard.Or, Sam comes out.





	Coming Out & Baby Blue Nail Polish

**Author's Note:**

> Okay writing this one made me feel really good because Sam has always been such an ace icon to me but I never really wrote anything about it. This boy ~radiates~ ace energy and I absolutely love him for it, like after I started watching the show, I went upstairs and legitimately started screeching into a pillow because he was so damn ace.
> 
> Also? The concept of Sam wearing nail polish? Blessed.
> 
> Anyway, this is for Ace Awareness Week 2k19. Hope you enjoy!

“So… you like girls,” Sam remarks one summer afternoon as they lay on the floor in his room. The Grateful Dead blasts from his sister’s room next door, so loud that Maureen’s half-afraid the walls are going to come down around them. 

She looks up from the nail polish currently painted onto all but two of her nails, sky blue to match her favorite sweater.

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock,” she says after a second, laughing.

“Okay, but, like… do you want to have sex with girls?”

Maureen stares at him. 

“Sam, I love you to death, but that’s the perviest goddamn thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

Sam goes red. “No! No, God, I didn’t mean it like that! Shit, I’m not a perv, I promise, that’s Neal’s job, I just—”

“I’m kidding, dumbass. But yeah, theoretically, I would like to have sex with a girl,” she says. “I mean, obviously, I’m only fifteen, so that’s a no, but yeah.”

Sam looks at her for a second. 

“Do you think it’s weird for someone to not want to have sex with anyone?” he blurts out before he can stop himself. Maureen can tell he’s been holding the words back for a while. His eyes flit to the ground and he’s blushing hard. 

“Sam?” Maureen asks, and he meets her eyes awkwardly. 

“Sorry,” he says. “I just—I don’t think I want to have sex with anyone. Ever.”

There’s fear in his eyes, and somehow, she can tell that it’s the same fear that filled hers in the seconds after she told him she liked girls. 

“That’s cool,” she reassures him. “That’s fine.”

“But I still like girls,” he says. “Is—is that allowed?” 

He’s looking at her with desperate eyes. “Sam?” She asks quietly. 

“Yeah?” He replies, voice wavering. 

“Everything’s _ allowed. _ There’s just some things that a lot of people don’t understand very well, and so they assume that there’s something wrong with being different,” she says softly. “I like girls, you don’t want to have sex. That’s all _ allowed. _”

Sam nods slightly, and then, so quietly that Maureen can barely hear it— “It’s just—sometimes I feel like I’m broken.”

“Hey,” she says, nudging his shoulder. “You’re not _ broken, _okay? You’re a damn good friend and one cool as hell guy who’s just a little different from most people.”

He gives a slight smile. “Thanks.”

There’s a pause, and then—

”You’re a pretty badass lesbian best friend.”

Maureen smiles. “It’s what I’m here for.”

She puts the finishing touches on her nail polish before asking, “Hey, can I do yours?”

“What?” He asks, looking up with wide eyes. 

“Your nails. You’d look pretty badass with nail polish.”

Sam blushes again. “But I’m a boy.”

“Jesus Christ, Weir, we’ve already dismantled heteronormativity today, what’s another time?”

Sam smiles. “Sure.”

Maureen starts to paint, letting the blue polish cover Sam’s stubby nails. 

“You know, there’s other people like you,” she says, once a silence has filled up enough seconds that she’s sure Sam’s not going to break it. “I read something once. People who don’t feel, like, sexual attraction towards anyone. You’re not broken.”

Sam smiles wide. “Seriously?”

Maureen nods. “Seriously.”

“Cool,” he says, and the happy look on his face makes Maureen smile. 

She makes quick work of Sam’s nails, and after not too long, they’re done, all painted perfect baby blue. 

“Do you like it?” She asks. 

“Yeah,” he says, looking down at his hands with a goofy smile. “Yeah, I totally do.”

There’s a knock on the door. “Samuel?” Jean calls. 

Sam’s eyes go wide and he hides his hand behind his back. “Come in!” He says. Maureen tucks the nail polish bottle into her pocket. 

“Oh, hello, Maureen!” Jean says upon entering the room, and then, after Maureen smiles back: “Sam, you know you’re supposed to keep the door open when you have girls over!” 

Sam goes red and Maureen bites back a laugh. 

“Mom!” He exclaims, and Jean lifts up her arms in mock surrender, leaving the room and keeping the door open. 

And Maureen frickin’ loses it, laughs so damn hard she can barely breathe. 

“What does she think we’re gonna do, have _ sex?” _She asks, as quietly as she can through her laughter. 

“Maureen!” Sam chides, but Maureen’s laughing too hard to care, and after a while, he joins in. 

“Maureen?” He asks, when they’re all laughed out and lying on the floor. 

“Yeah?” She replies, getting lost in the old glow-in-the-dark stars on Sam’s ceiling. 

“Thanks,” he says, and his voice is genuine.

She turns her head to look at him. 

“No problem, dork,” she replies, but the words are laced with love. 

Sam smiles wide, and Maureen can’t help but follow suit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
